objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Earth
Battle For Earth Made by Garrmactad/Garrmactad2.0 Pilot - The Contestants Germany - Hello I am Germany and welcome to Battle for Earth this is a show where 25 Objects Will Fight for Earth! We have new contestants and old ones! here they are! # GMC's Logo - Hello! 2. Portal - I will Teleport you to Space 3. Dollar - I am worth like 1 cent 4. Invisibley - You can't see me! 5. Wandy - Magic *snort* 6. Cheese - ... 7. Jello - Bouncy!!! 8. French Fry - Bonjour téléspectateurs 9. Mr.Mege - I am a human 10. Door - Knock knock!! 11. Filey - I know your grades 12. Hatty - I Love Peanuts 13. Needle - Don't you dare call me Needy! *slaps self* 14. Firey - what? 15. Sicily - I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! 16. Crowny - I am very poor. 17. Cape - Super Cape!! 18. Starry - POINT the Camera AT ME! 19. Yoyle Cake - please don't eat me, if thats what you want... 20. Spam - SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM 21. Chilly Pepper - HOT HOT HOT!!!! 22. Daffodil - I love my BFF 23. Sun Flower- thanks! 24. Leafy - I am not here 25. Pen - Let me win and I'll give you one fijitilion Dollars!!! Germany - I also have my co-host Austria!!! Austria - Reich tag Germany - See you in the series!!! Episode 1 - The People Germany - Ok talk to each other Door - EWW A HUMAN! French Fry - ouais Cheese nods -With Others- Dollar - i am liek dummmmb Filey - you got Gs on your grades they aren't even grades!!! Dollar - so? -More- Sicily - YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!! Portal - why? Sicily - I WILL WIN YOU IDIOTS!! -Cows- Daffodil - Hi Sunny! Sun Flower- Hay Daffy! ----------- Germany - SHUT UP!!!!!! Everyone shuts up Austria - guten Tag! Germany - ok the first challenge is to stay on this platform and not fall into the mud ------------ Door - First humans Mr. Mege - NO!!! Mr. Mege pushes Door and Cheese off. Dollar - I hateee buks Cape - SUPER CAPE!!! He flies into Jello, Dollar, and Pen off and falls off himself Daffodil - hey Sunny look at that gross Hat! Sun Flower - Yeah eww! Hatty - GRRR *pushes the 2 off* YAY! D+SF - AAHHHHHHH!! Spam - SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SP- Sicily - SHUT UP IDIOTS!!!!!!!! Sicily pushes Spam, YC, and Needy off Needle - DONT CALL ME NEEDY Starry - I NEED THE CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!! Crowny *quietly* - Diva and jerk spotted Sicily + Starry - GRRRR! They Miss and fall in. Chilly Pepper - HOT HOT HOT CP breathes fire and burns Filey and Hatty and falls in Germany - Final 9 in the challenge! Leafy - hi firey?? Firey - who are you?? The wood breaks and they fall into the mud Portal - oh no! *falls in* Germany - Final 6? French Fry - je gagne Wandy - I speak French so DIE FF French Fry - aucun!!! They fall Invisibley - MUHHAHHAHA! Crowny - Gotcha! Crowny pushes Invisibley in though falls in herself Germany - STOP Logo and Mr. Mege Wins! (GMC's Logo = Logo) Logo - YEAH!!! Mr. Mege - YEAH!!! Germany - the teams will be formed next episode! Episode 2 - The Teams Germany - Time for the teams! I've randomized them COMPLETELY! except Logo and Mege Team Username - 13 Logo, Dollar, Jello, Door, Leafy, Daffodil, Sun Flower, Sicily, Pen, Hatty, Portal, Cheese, and Firey. Team Hunam - 12 Mr. Mege, Starry, Filey, Crowny, Cape, Invisibley, Yoyle Cake, Chilly Pepper, Spam, Frenchy Fry, Wandy, and Needle. French Fry - Boo tant de perdants Starry - STOP LOOKING AT THE FRY LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cape - SUPAH CAPE! -Others- Jello - NO SICILY!! Sicily - WHAT DID YOU SAY LOSER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Jello - nunting Germany - ok time for the challenge! It is to Translate Austria Austria - Guten Tag! Spam - SPAM!!!! Wandy - *Sigh* Good day. Austria - Deutschland ist nicht böse Mann Door - Germany is no Evil man! Austria - Amerika ist: Nizza Pen - America is nice?? Austria - Hallo Needle - Hi Germany - 2-2 Austria let it Rip Austria - Wir hassen Russland , weil sie nahm Preußen und Deutschland zerstört und sie böse , dumm, militaristisch sind und Putiny Gute Objekte! Pen - wut? Mr. Mege - We hate russia because they took prussia and destroyed Germany and they are evil, stupid, militaristic, and Putiny Good Objects! Austria - richtig Mr. Mege - Correct! Germany - Username=2 Hunam=4 Sicily - SPAM YOU SUCK!!!! Spam - SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM!!!!!!! CONTESTANT'S VOTE Germany - ok 10 of you got 0 votes, the 3 with votes are Sicily, Pen, and Portal, Portal got 2 votes. Sicily - IDIOTS Pen - huh! Germany - Pen=5 Sicily=6 Sicily - NO! IDIOTS! Pen - Yay! Germany - Sicily! time for you to go to the JOB Logo - what? Germany - Jail of Beer Sicily gets flinged Sicily - IIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Germany - See you next time! Episode 3 - =